talasfandomcom-20200216-history
Light
The spiritual magic of Light can be used by vexos, there are 7 kinds of Vexo. Weavers, Bursters, Flares, Dulas, Tritas, and Physis. The power of light was originally locked away by Tala when he thought he killed Kax. Believing that someday someone of true heart wouod uncover the power and heal the world of its evil. Light is the elemental opposite of darkness. '''Weavers: '''Weaver vexos have the ability to make light, stringy and soft like fabric, as they drag their fingers through the air they can create webs of light to capture enemies, once the light has been set, its a solid piece of matter that can only be broken by a blast of light, or a darkness which puts out the light. '''Bursters: '''Burster vexos are common light wielders whose power is more unstable, being sharp and spiky in aura shape, they will often create explosions of light to blind their enemies to allow for a quick getaway, these explosions can be non tangible in that they merely blind the intended target and those nearby, or physical in that they are so bright as to generate heat and burn the people within the proximity to the blast. '''Flares: '''Uncommon vexos whose power is linked to the heat aspect of continuous light, these people light is highly concentrated making it a useful tool for burning, melting, heating up, and welding things togther, they use this power as a near fireball appearance in which it burns a trail only visible at night and in absolutums. '''Dulas: '''Gifted rare vexos whose power connects to 2 random sub types of light power, these people can be very gifted by their power of cursed with it, driving them slowly mad, due to the spiritual build up of turmoil in their bodies. '''Tritas: '''Rare vexos whose power is linked to three of the sub types of power, a dangerous opponent to face, as thre etyoes of power are a unique and volatile combination, requiring lots of training and prcatice to master. '''Physis: '''Physi vexos can turn light into a crystaline hardened form of some kind, allowing them to hold it more effectively and wield its power in a concentrated form. This power is very similar to the power of Cosmic who can create cosmos blades howvee this substance is made of light and burns as it cuts, generating heat from where it touches not is held. '''Allios: '''Allios are the rarest vexo as they have all the powers of light at once, their light can be colored and soft, brittle and hard, intangible, tangible and everything in between. These rare vexos must train for many years to gain control of their power to master it fully. Spiritual Purpose The spiritual purpose of light is to provide energy to the planet as well as help plants produce oxygen for the inhabitants of the world to breath. Light was one of the original 9 elements learned from Elemental Dragons. Its weilder was the god Tala, who was noted as an Allios. Light is believed to be the essence of kindness, and is associated with the color white. Light can take on any color, but is most often reffered to as white. The seal of light is the black sun with black rays, meaning light cannot exist without darkness and must cooperate with the darkness in order to share a mutual symbiosis. Use in Common life The power of light in common life varies on what each vexo uses it for. '''Science: '''Scientists have been trying to find a way to use light in medicine as a means of healing, as well as a higher use for it as if it could be sold and used by the people who are not light type. '''Industrialism: '''In the economy light has been modified by some to be a constant renewable power source more useful than cosmic energy and easier to create in high power ammounts. New technology is run on light power, for example the new hover bikes are light powered, they simply redirect the lit particles in the air beneath the bike causing thrust. Scientists call this theory repulsor tevhnology and hope it will replace all travel type vehicles some day. '''Arena Combat: '''Light types are found in the arena as well, not often but not uncommon to see them fighting for fame and money. They have a knack for burning their opponents and blinding them. Armor tries to adapt but its hard to fight a light type effectively. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Some non believers of industrial capatlism have set out to find enlightenment through their power with meditation in direct light, intangible white blankness for searching for themselves. Its a prospect of which sometime people will sit down under a tree and enter their minds or a small sphere of super bright light, pale colored to those outside for public consideration. '''Agriculture: '''Sprites and vexos have teamed up to grow food and forests faster by working together to make plants grow superfast, and larger. Within thre short years they plan on aking world hunger a non issue.